


Sign Language

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Violence warning due to mentioned torture, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: Inspired by 13x17 'The Thing' where we actually got Gabriel back and he's safe in the bunker with Sammy.Just a little ficlet to commemorate the day the Sabriel fandom erupted from hiding and our ship exploded again.





	Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Possible triggers in this include PTSD, anxiety, instability, fear.

Sam was confused and if he was being honest he felt a little out of his depth, which was ironic considering the fact that he and Dean had once been the eye of the storm of the damned apocalypse. And yet, he lay on his back, still fully clothed, slouched across his bed, lost in thought. 

_Gabriel._

_Alive._ If one could call it that. 

Sam closed his eyes as soon as his brain tried to retrace the marathon of thoughts he was trying to piece together already. Well, not dead. Definitely alive. Even though he had definitely died. Sam saw him give up his life, saw the great ethereal beast fall, the giant wings lying in the chasms where they had fallen, sketching his final moment in the ground forever. And now? Asmodeus. Torture. Who knew how much or how long. 

The sounds from the room next to his were quiet, too quiet, making the hunter worry again and Sam rolled around to land his feet on the floor. Angels didn't sleep but they did move. At least they should. 

Sam pushed the door open slowly, grateful that he had taken the time to choose a room without stiff hinges in the door. 

Gabriel sat in the corner of the bed, huddled in on himself, clutching his knees. His body was still quivering with the shakings that had trembled through it since Sam had first laid eyes on him a few hours previously. 

Sam stepped inside cautiously, keeping his hands in front of them where Gabriel could see them. Even now, the archangel tensed as Sam approached and tried to press himself tighter into the corner of the bed. Sam was struck by how something as powerful and magnificent as the great Gabriel could look so small and helpless. 

"Gabriel." Sam whispered softly. Gabriel was glancing around the room. "Gabe." He tried again and the angel's eyes darted to his. Gabriel jerked backwards violently, his back banging against the headboard. 

"Woah. Woah, hey." Sam stopped and held his hands in the air, hoping that Gabriel would understand the inoffensive gesture. 

Gabriel stared at him with fear in his eyes. A fear that went so deep there was nothing else beyond it, nothing left of the strong celestial creature Sam used to know. There wasn't even mistrust or trepidation in his look, just cold, icy, terror. And something else, a look of a million miles away. 

Sam tilted his head minutely, considering. He had seen that look before. 

Inch by inch, Sam closed the distance between himself and the chair beside the bed. Gabriel's head dropped and his eyes fixed on a point on the floor. Waiting. Conditioned. 

_What the hell?_ "Gabriel? It's me. It's Sam Winchester. You know me." 

Gabriel watched as Sam slid into the chair. His eyes were dark and fearful. 

Sam sighed. He could see himself in Gabriel, the years or torture and torment. The suffering, the tricks. 

"I'm real." Sam said the words as though they carried the weight of a living soul with them. "I'm real and so are you. You're safe." 

Gabriel blinked at him, Sam could see his mind trying to understand what he had said. The angel didn't move. It wasn't enough. 

Sam thought back to when he used to look at people the way Gabriel was looking at him. Dean would know what to do, Sam thought with a soft snort of annoyance. Of course, Dean always knew. The son of bitch didn't know how to turn off big brother mode - ever. And Sam was still pissed. Who the hell did Dean think he was? _That's the way it has to be._ If Sammy didn't know that Dean only sounded like their father when he was scared and desperate he probably would have punched him right there and then for being such a jerk. 

Sam's eyes slid over Gabriel, taking in the blood, the cuts, the bruises, the scars, the eyes. The lips. The silence... To take away an angel's voice... As if Sam hadn't known already that Asmodeus was a monster. 

Slowly, as though Gabriel could disappear faster than a blink, Sam slid his hand out, palm up, to rest on the bed in front of him. An anchor. Something real. No illusion. 

Gabriel flinched but remained where he was. He eyed the hand then looked back up at Sam. Sam tried to give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile but the fear remained behind the angel's features. 

"It's okay." Said the hunter softly, shuffling slightly in the seat to get comfortable. "You're okay." 

 

 

Sam wasn't asleep. He had never felt farther from sleeping. His brother had vanished through a rip in the freaking dimension, Ketch had almost certainly left some form of breadcrumb trail for Asmodeus to follow, accidental or not, to try and get his prisoner back, and, Sam glanced to the seated creature a few feet away from him, he had a petrified archangel that had somehow become his responsibility. The thought made Sam's fingers flex around the angel blade sticking out of his pants pocket - he had stashed the archangel blade deep in maze of floors below them. 

 

He rolled slightly on his seat bones to reassure himself that the pistol was still tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He didn't bother telling Gabriel that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. They were empty words only a fool would believe. But Sam would fight to keep him safe. Asmodeus was going to pay like the son of a bitch he was. 

The smallest twitch of movement shattered the thoughts in Sam's mind as something soft brushed against his fingertips. His hand was still lying on the bed where he had left it. 

Gabriel's fingers fluttered against Sam's then withdrew. Sam didn't turn, didn't look, afraid any movement would scare him. Gabriel came close again and settled the pads of his fingers overlapping Sam's, simply resting there. 

Sam fought the instinct to twitch or even move against the angel's hand. He wanted to curl his fingers and close his palm over Gabriel's but he resisted, a small smile trying to tug at his cheeks. Gabriel hadn't spoken yet and Sam didn't know when or even _if_ he would. But perhaps there was another language they could use. 

 

Sam's finger twitched involuntarily but Gabriel didn't remove his hand. Sam tightened his grip on the knife and smiled softly in the direction of the door, daring a demon to come and try to take Gabriel back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sabriel day guys


End file.
